onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomu Gomu no Mi/Team Combinations
Team Combination Attacks At certain times, Luffy uses his Devil Fruit powers in combination with his crew and others. Canon * ゴムシュート|Arume do Rēru Gomu Shūto|literally meaning "Air Force Rubber Shoot"}}: A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. This was first seen being used against Wapol. This is called Armée de L'air Air Assault in the Viz Manga, Taffy Trouncer in the 4Kids dub, and Armée de L'Air Assault Gum Shoot in the FUNimation dub. The literal reading for the kanji is "Kuugun". In games/series' such as One Piece: Grand Battle, Sanji is able to use a solo-version of this attack. * 巻き ムチ シュート|Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Epōru Muchi Maki Shūto|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Dragon Shoulder Whip Twister Shoot"}}: A combo attack used by Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to kill a Sandora Lizard in the desert of Alabasta. It's a combination of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi, Zoro's Tatsumaki, and Sanji's Epaule Shoot. For this attack however, he uses his arm for the Gomu Gomu no Muchi '''instead of his leg. This is called '''Gum-Gum Dragon Epaule Twister Whip Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Tatsu Epaule Maki Whip Shoot in the FUNimation dub. The kanji's literal reading is "Ryuu Ken'niku Maki". * |Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pondo Kyanon|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber 300 Pound Cannon"}}: A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Hou at the same time. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. Zoro expressed amused indifference and accepted the new name for the attack. This was first used against a huge wave during the Aqua Laguna to let the Rocket Man pass. This is called Gum-Gum 300 Caliber Cannon in the FUNimation dub. * ・ |Roku Oku Beru Jakkupotto}}: This attack was a huge collaborative effort between Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky in an all-out, multi-directional assault against a horde of zombies. Luffy provides his trademark punches to the assault. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies. The name is derived from The Straw Hats' combined bounties. * 六百 |Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Diaburu Mūton Jetto Roppyaku Pondo Kyanon|literally meaning "Three-Sword Style Rubber Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon"}}: A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. Zoro performs a 108 Pound Hō, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique and delivers a Mouton Shoot, then Luffy uses Gear Second and fires a Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon. The impact of the three techniques hits a single target simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Santoryu Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix and in the FUNimation dub, this is called Three Sword Style Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix Cannon. * |Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Raifuru|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Hammer Rotating Bullet"}}: A combo attack between Luffy and Mr. 3. Mr. 3 uses his Candle Lock technique on Luffy's hand to begin, whereupon Luffy stretches and twists his arm back before delivering a powerful blow aided by the hard wax. This was first used as the finishing blow to Minotaurus on Level 3 of Impel Down. Due to the extreme heat of the place, the Candle Lock only lasted for a very brief period of time, and the hammer melted as soon as the blow was dealt. This is called Gum-Gum Hammer Rifle in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Mallet Rifle in the FUNimation subs and dub. * : A combo attack between Luffy and Chopper. Luffy performs a normal Gomu Gomu no Stamp while Chopper activates Heavy Point and throws a Heavy Gong. It was first used against several prison guards in Udon. In the VIZ manga, this is called Gum-Gum Heavy Stamp. Non-Canon * : An anime only technique, a combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen '''as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point '''Armée de L'air Hana Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Ho to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control since Zoro and Sanji has to stop him after cutting his target. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. * : A combo attack that Luffy and Goku invented together to use against Buggy and Pilaf's Tettiri No. 55, during the One Piece/Dragon Ball crossover comic special, Cross Epoch. This is a simultaneous attack of Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" and Goku's "Kamehameha". The name of this technique is a combination of their individual attack names. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kamehame Gum-'Gum Bazooha'. * : This is a special combo maneuver that Luffy invents with Goku during the Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns! Special. The pair create a 360° "Kamehameha" attack as Luffy swings Goku round and round to help him blast the surrounding Enel horde. * : Only present in the game Jump Super Stars, Luffy teams up with Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with Luffy attacking with his Gomu Gomu no Gatling and Jotaro attacking with his Stand, Star Platinum, with the both of them firing off rapid-punches in a wide spread. * : A combo attack that Luffy and Toriko invented together to use against the Knock-Out Koala that resided on Hangerilla Island. Stretching his limbs around the roots of the Multitude Fruit Tree, Luffy acts as a slingshot for Toriko to launch himself at the koala, so his San Ren Kugi Punch's power is increased. * : A combo attack that Luffy, Sabo, and Ace created as kids to defeat a giant tiger, and is the chronologically the first version of Gomu Gomu no Rocket. First, Sabo brought the tiger as close as possible before Luffy began to do a Gomu Gomu no Rocket with Ace on top of him. Then when the target is as close as possible, Luffy launched Ace to hit the target with his pipe staff with extreme speed. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Rocket. * ゴムショット|Heru Memorīzu Gomu Shotto|literally meaning "Memories of Hell Rubber Shoot"}}: A post timeskip version of Armée de L'Air Gomu Shoot where Sanji activates Hell Memories before kicking Luffy, causing Luffy to be engulfed in flames after being launched. This attack only appeared in the game Unlimited World Red. This is called Hell Memories Gum Shoot in the FUNimation dub. * : a combo attack performed by Luffy and Kung-Fu Dugong in order to defeat Breed, they both punch him in the stomach simultaneously. The Seiken Tsuki is the name of a punch in Karate. * |Gomu Gomu no Hīto Magunamu|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Flame God Gun"}}: A team combination attack used by Luffy and Sabo to defeat Donquixote Doflamingo in the alternate ending of the Dressrosa Arc that appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. After Kuzan freezes Doflamingo's legs place, Sabo and Luffy stand side-by-side, Luffy activates Gear Second and prepares a Gomu Gomu Red Hawk while Sabo prepares Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen: Ryuo. Luffy then says Gomu Gomu no while Sabo says Heat, then they combine their fire-based punches into a single fireball (through the fire manipulation abilities of the Mera Mera no Mi) as they both shout Magnum. The attack is immensely powerful and capable of burning through Doflamingo's Off White threads and knocking the Shichibukai through a wall. However, despite this it apparently lacks the power of the Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun that defeated Doflamingo in the canon storyline, as Doflamingo was only momentarily knocked out by this technique, though it was enough for Doflamingo to admit defeat and flee. The literal reading for the attack is "Enshinjuu". **An alternate version of this technique is performed by Luffy (Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk), Ace (Hiken), and Sabo (Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen: Ryuo) appears at the end of the game's introductory cutscene. * : A combo attack with Foxy, who uses his Noro Noro no Mi powers on a cannon ball, which Luffy will pummel from above. Once the 30 seconds are up, Luffy gives it one final push downwards, which will cause the cannon ball to fire directly towards the ground. When on land, it will cause a deep depression. This was done during Luffy's battle against Komei, where he used it to drain a basin of sea water in Adventure of Nebulandia. Team Combination Forms Canon Champion Luffy During the breakout of Impel Down, the powers of the Doru Doru no Mi have been used purposely with Luffy when Mr. 3 allied with him. One of the most prominent is a set of gloves and boots resembling those of Mr. 3's Candle Champion to combat against the warden of Impel Down, Magellan, and his Doku Doku no Mi powers. These armor parts were melted by Mr. 3's Doru Doru Kaijo when the pieces were infected with Magellan's Kinjite poison, to prevent Luffy from being infected as well. The techniques that Luffy uses when having the Doru Doru no Mi's powers used on him are as follows: * : Mr. 3 encases Luffy's arms and legs in wax armor resembling a large pair of boxing gloves and long robotic legs. He did this to enhance the power of his blows and protect him from Magellan's poison. This technique was named in the anime but not in the manga. In the FUNimation subs this is called Wax-Wax Candle Armor. ** |Gomu Gomu no Chanpion Raifuru|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Champion Spinning Bullet"}}: A technique came up by Luffy to combat against Magellan, the warden of Impel Down. After having his arm encased in wax, Luffy delivers an attack resembling his rifle technique. Because of the wax encasing his arm, Luffy is able to execute this attack without being poisoned. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's rifle technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Rifle. ** : A technique in which Luffy uses his regular stamp attack, but aided by Mr. 3's wax to prevent him from being poisoned by Magellan. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's stamp technique. In the manga, this is simply called Gomu Gomu no Stamp. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Champion Stamp. ** : An anime-exclusive technique came up by Luffy to combat against Magellan, the warden of Impel Down. After having his arms encased in wax, Luffy delivers an attack resembling his bazooka technique. Because of the wax encasing his arms, Luffy is able to execute this attack without being poisoned. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's bazooka technique. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Bazooka. ** |Gomu Gomu no Chanpion Gaturingu|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Champion Gatling"}}: Same with Champion Bazooka, Luffy with his arms encased in wax is able to attack Magellan with a Gatling technique without being poisoned. The name for the attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's Gatling technique. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Gatling. * |Tokudai Sābisu Kyandoru Wōru|literally meaning "Oversized Gift: Candle Wall"}}: Mr. 3 forms a giant version of the Candle Wall, with spike protrusions on the side facing the opponent. This was first seen being used in conjuncture with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp, where Luffy kicked the wall to push Magellan's Hell's Judgment back, with the wall protecting him from being poisoned. However, the wax only provided a small moment of protection, as it was eaten away by the poison. In the Viz Manga, this technique is called Extra Large Candle Wall, and in the FUNimation subs this is simply called Candle Wall. Non-Canon Giant Luffy During Luffy's second battle with Shuzo, Usopp attempts to fire Lily Enstomach into Shuzo's mouth so she could use her Mini Mini no Mi power to expand and destroy his body, but ends up being swallowed by Luffy. She then expands to her original giant size causing Luffy's rubber body to expand with her, turning him into . In this form, Luffy is much stronger due to his increased size and mass, similar to Gear Third, and he also more resiliant, being able to easily shrug off Alpacacino's cannon fire. He also possesses horns on his head, due to the fact that Lily was wearing her viking helmet when she entered his body. He is also able to hear Lily speaking inside of him. However he does not seem to be able to stretch due to his body already being stretched from Lily being inside of him, although he is still capable of activating Gear Second, which creates a strong hot wind from the steam. The known Devil Fruit attacks that Luffy uses in this form are as follows: * |Gomu Gomu no Jaianto Jetto Ransu|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Giant Jet Spear"}}: After activating Gear Second, Luffy leaps into the air and positions his feet for a Gomu Gomu no Yari, only instead, he falls towards the ground at high speeds acting as a spear himself. This was first used on Shuzo. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Giant Jet Spear. Much like other variations of the JET Spear/Lance, the reading somewhat contradicts the kanji, and is also spoken out in English. References External Links *Rubber – Wikipedia article about rubber *Yubari King – Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Rubber Man - TV tropes wiki article on the rubber super power trope *Firearm – Wikipedia article about firearms in general for which a majority of Luffy's Devil Fruit techniques are named after *Blood Doping – Wikipedia article on the process Gear Second utilizes *Ruffys Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Luffy's attacks Site Navigation de:Gomu Gomu no Mi zh:橡膠果實 Category:Fighting Styles Subpages